


Never Let Go: Byler Halloween

by mmtittle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Byler Day, Drabble, Gay, Halloween, I’m a slut for parallel structure, I’m sorry, M/M, Main Character Death, Parallels, byler, crazy together, im so sorry, season 3 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmtittle/pseuds/mmtittle
Summary: A parallel between the Halloween of ‘84 and the Halloween of ‘85.





	Never Let Go: Byler Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. If I had to think it, you have to read it. And I’m not even a good writer. Oops.

34 years ago, on October 31st, Will Byers and Mike Wheeler promised to go crazy together. On that day, it was impossible for either of them to keep convincing themselves there weren’t feelings there. Will made a promise to himself that no matter what, he wouldn’t let Mike go. Mike promised himself that no matter what, he would do whatever possible to protect the boy sitting next to him. 

33 years ago, on October 31st, Will Byers kneeled on a patch of dirt alone. He knelt down at Mike Wheeler’s grave and sobbed. He cried, blaming himself for not saving him. For not doing more to never let go of the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> happy Halloween! stay safe!


End file.
